Fish
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He had forgotten that I was never the one to give up. D18


_If someone ever asked me,_

_What was Kyoya like,_

_I would say this._

_Fish_.

* * *

Dino poured them into the fish bowl, and there were two goldfishes swimming around in it.

Bending down to look at them clearer, he grinned.

"Kyoya...! Aren't they cute?"

Hibari stared at the blonde, and sighed. "Rather stupid."

Well.

He didn't meant that.

Dino knew it.

-.

-.

-.

"Let's name them after us, alright!" He still had the bright smile on, finger tapping onto the bowl lightly.

This time he got his former student attention, "Rather not-"

"Wha~ Kyoya! Look how cute D and Kyo are, alright!" Dino grinned and looked as if the whole fish bowl had his family in it.

Sitting beside him, he looked at them. "... Which?"

Dino got a little stunned at Hibari's question, but later smiled.

"The one swimming the least and slowest is Kyo, obviously~ Look, it's sleeping again!"

"You can't determine if it's sleeping or not," Hibari sighed as he looked closer too.

It was surprising in a way that Hibari was in this 'fish business' too.

"Look how fast D swims~ He's ought to be the future champion goldfish!"

Hibari looked at how freely they swam, and shrugged. "Maybe it will drop dead tomorrow. Since it starts with D."

"W-W-Wha, Kyoya...! You're cursing D! You wouldn't want to let Kyo being that lonely!"

Hibari saw how beautiful the tails of them were, and sighed. "Perhaps Kyo had gotten use to being lonely already-"

"And soon it's time to get use of being protected." Dino turned, and stared at Hibari.

…

* * *

Hibari ate the French toast slowly, and stared at the Cavallone with annoyance.

"Can you just eat? You're harassing them for the past few weeks."

Dino's vision was still locked onto the bowl, and smiling. "But they are so cute!"

Hibari turned silent, and continued eating.

"So be it then,"

Dino stopped, and turned to look at Hibari.

Slowly moving, he sneaked behind the raven-haired.

-x-

Feeling arms around his neck, he turned to see the blonde.

"Kyoya, you jealous of D and Kyo...!"

"Why should I even be jealous-"

Dino continued smiling, and Hibari knew this 'battle', he would be so lost.

"Tch." Hibari sighed and tried to get the Cavallone's arms off him, but what he saw was the Cavallone getting closer.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know~ Because me, Dino Cavallone, doesn't kiss fishes." Dino smiled and gave Hibari a peck on the lips lightly.

"That was some kind of a stupid excuse," Hibari sighed.

* * *

"You'll get better," Dino gave a slight smile as his hand ran through Hibari's hair lightly.

Hibari couldn't answer, he just stared at the blonde, his hand moving to the oxygen mask, attempting to take it away.

"Kyoya, you can't take it away." Dino's hand moved to Hibari's, stopping it from taking the mask away.

Right.

He absolutely couldn't take it away.

He couldn't breathe on his own.

-x-

"But Boss-"

"Just go already... Sorry." Dino sighed as he turned to stare at them, exhausted.

He wasn't intending to leave here.

Never.

Yea, sure he did feel guilty.

Especially to the person standing at a side, staring at him, with a sad smile, as always.

He wasn't intending to marry her.

Never.

Yea, sure she did knew that.

Especially when Dino rejected that straightforwardly, staring at them, with a determination, as always.

* * *

_And so the fishes twirled around the bowl,_

_Never wanting to leave._

_

* * *

_

"Kyo has been more lazy than usual, you know?" Dino smiled slightly, as he looked at the closed eyes.

Hibari became weaker somehow, and Dino was definitely bent on finding a cure for him.

"I'm going to bring him to the doctor tomorrow, so be relieved alright?"

There was never a response.

And Dino knew it was alright, as long as he held the raven-hair's hand tightly.

Because,

D hasn't been giving up to swim around Kyo.

* * *

She opened the door lightly, and the eyes were on her.

She looked around, Dino wasn't in sight.

Looked like choosing the very early morning was a correct decision.

She sat on the chair, and smiled. "I'm Cheryl... Supposedly to be Dino's wife."

Hibari stared at her, his mind now thinking why was she here.

"And no-, sorry. I'm not here to lie to myself, telling you what a perfect couple Dino and I would be."

She looked down, and played with her fingers nervously.

"Because we wouldn't be, obviously."

There was a short pause, before she continued again.

"I'm just here... In fact... I don't know too."

Actually, her intentions were quite clear enough in Hibari's mind that moment.

"Dino is frantically searching for a cure for you, he wouldn't agree to go back unless you get better." She smiled as her hand moved closer to the cloud guardian.

Closing her eyes, "So-"

As her fingers touched the oxygen mask, she froze there when Hibari took the mask off _himself_.

"You don't have to be the real murderer to kill me, I can be." Hibari threw the oxygen mask aside, his hands holding onto the bed rails so tightly, grasping for air calmly.

"... S-Sorry Hibari-san, I'm so sorry...!" She quickly stood up and picked up the oxygen mask, her plans all revealed.

As the mask neared Hibari, a cold and weak hand pushed it away.

"Marry the Cavallone happily, I wouldn't be a hassle anymore."

His vision... turned black.

His grip on the rails... loosened.

His heartbeat... stop beating.

"... Thank you..." Cheryl collapsed to her knees, crying.

Had she made the wrong choice...?

* * *

Dino woke up, and stared at the time.

So it was 11, nearing the noon already.

* * *

_Kyo was found floating on the surface of the water._

_And D hasn't been giving up trying to pull it back into the water, wanting it to be back._

_

* * *

_

His phone, kept ringing.

He wasn't answering.

He didn't want to.

He was lying on the cold floor, staring at the fishbowl.

There was only a fish left.

Swimming around the bowl, that lonely.

Dino laughed bitterly, thinking how pathetic himself was.

Cheryl was actually the one that was with Hibari when he decided to give up living.

But she made no explanation why he still died of lacking of air, since there was an oxygen mask.

No explanation, for him to face all these cursed reality.

The bottle thrown to aside, those pills all around the floor.

No one was there to clean it.

* * *

Dino felt himself getting more and more tired, and he picked his phone.

'Cheryl'.

Answering it, he said his piece of speech before she could manage to say anything.

"Cheryl. Go back already, and find a better person. And I wouldn't be giving up,"

Looking at the bowl, he smiled.

His real smile.

"Because I'm seeing them soon already."

* * *

The next noon, D was found floating on the surface of the water,

With a familiar someone lying on the floor, beside the table where the fishbowl lay,

Found dead.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_Because neither Dino nor D were intending to give up._

_

* * *

_

_And if anyone asked me why,_

_I would say._

_Because it swims around freely, yet it had a poor memory._

_And if anyone to ask, poor memory?_

_I would say,_

_Kyoya just had it._

_He had forgotten that I was never the one to give up._

_

* * *

_

Owari.


End file.
